Beach Day
by RedSoleFan
Summary: Set after season 1 finale. Regina has had a crush on Emma for quite a while now and in this rather sunny day the oportunity to act on it brings up on its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok.. I know I've been MIA but its been tricky to find WiFi in my trip. Finally I'm in the school residence and WiFi IS FREE! Hahaha, here it is a chapter for that one-shot I promise you guys. Hope you like it! Love OUaT and I really think SwanQueen should be on the actual show but who knows.. This chapter is really really fluffly but just wait a little for a little more action. Next chapter will be posted soon ;) promise - Sweet kisses, M**

* * *

Today wasn't a normal day in Storybrooke, Maine… it was oddly sunny – sun insanely beaming and a Caribbean style hot weather, definitely not a normal day for the small town of Maine. To say that Regina Mills was shocked was an understandment; these kind of days was what she prayed for. The first time she saw a picture of Hawaii she was blown away by its beauty and she couldn't wait for day she could go to the beach with Henry to play ball and take a well-deserved tanning session.

And today… today was that day!

Like every other Saturday Mayor Mills woke up at 6:00 am and started her daily routine, grab some coffee, do some paperwork, Pilates and finally a twenty minute run on the treadmill; all this before getting breakfast with Henry, but this Saturday would have a twist… _Henry will be thrilled!_ She thought but as her happiness appear it became clouded by some other thoughts… _but, if Henry wants Miss Swan to come with us? God! What I'm going to do! _Regina starts to panic by this as she runs in the treadmill and begin running faster and faster. Regina hasn't been brave enough to admit she's got a huge school-girl crush towards the town Sheriff; she's totally head over heels about Emma Swan, the Savior, Henry's birth mother. . . _Oh god, in what am I getting in to!_...

7.30 am: Regina rushes upstairs, she's gotta get a bath, wake up Henry, make breakfast and break the exciting news to her 12-year-old son. She makes it to her bedroom starts running a bath and quickly she digs into the drawers of her walk-in… she knows exactly what she's looking for but doesn't seem to remember where she put it. "Bingo!" she almost yells but remembers Henry's still asleep, the perfect two piece black bathing suit comes to her view, a bondue style top and a very skimpy little bottom tied by the sides. She takes it to the bathroom with a beach dress and rushes into the shower, by 8.30 she's all set for a fun day with her adorable son. After 3 attempts to wake up the pre-teen prince of the house, he's finally sound awake, Regina instructs him to take a bath and then head downstairs for breakfast with Mom. A few minutes later the smell of apple pancakes is all through the lower floor of the house, Regina is almost done when the doorbell rings. "Got it Mom!" Henry shouts while rushing down the stairs.

As he opens the door a big grin appears in his lips "Hey Emma! What are you doing here so early?" Henry asks really surprised by his blonde mother which is rarely awake at this time in the morning on every other weekend.

As Henry opened the door for her, her nostrils register the heavenly smell of apples coming from inside. "Hey Kid! G'morning to you too" she laughs at the shocked face of his son and bounces on him with a tickle attack.

Regina feels Henry already took too much time to just open the door so she heads to the foyer and sees blonde mother and son on the floor, Emma giving Henry a tickle attack and peppering his head with kisses and a smile creeps to her lips and she's unable to retain it, her heart swells at the cute image that's in front of her, but unfortunately she has to stop it… _No one likes cold pancakes right? _

"Ok children, breakfast is ready Henry… go wash your hands" Regina claps her hands and mother and son turn to face the standing brunette hands in hips all mayorly style but the warmest smile both have ever seen is painted in her lips. Emma blushes and starts standing up while raking her eyes all over Regina's body, now clad in a kind-of loose crossed royal blue beach dress that ends just in her mid-thighs; unconsciously licks her lips, which of course the Mayor clearly catches and smirks at the effect she had on the Sheriff.

"Miss Swan must say I'm impressed. Awake before 10.00 am, that must be a record for you" Regina says in her Mayor Mills tone, but she doesn't seem to catch the playfulness that's hinting underneath.

"Good morning Regina.-" Emma replays but Henry quickly interrupts her.

"Mom… can Emma stay for breakfast?" he says, almost begging to her brunette mother with the best puppy eyes human kind has ever seen "Pretty pleaseee?" Both women laugh at their son and Regina sees the flash of hope that dances over Emma's eyes and she falls even more, her knees weak. "Fine. You can join us Miss Swan." Regina says in a surprising soft and sweet tone.

Henry and his blonde mother fist bump and make a beeline to the kitchen, Regina rolls her eyes and follows behind so she can get an eye full of the gorgeous blonde and something snaps on her; _God what's she wearing?_ The blondes outfit and swaying of her hips take Regina on a trance. Cut-off short shorts and signature wife beater but there's something more… skinny spaghetti straps tied to her back and neck; the red of the bikini top Emma's wearing popping through the white of her wife beater. Regina's mouth dries, all she can do is take a big gulp and nip at her lower lip; but what she's unaware is that the Sheriff totally saw the effect of her short shorts on the classy Mayor of Storybrooke.

They arrive at the kitchen, blonde mom and son settle over the counter while Regina passes plates with two deliciously looking apple pancakes with syrup.

"Got to say, this smells awesome Regina" again Emma let her nostrils fill with the fantastic smell and smiles to the blushing Mayor.

"Mom makes the best apple pancakes in town" Henry gushes before taking a mouthful of his breakfast, both of his mothers laughing at his table manners.

"Thank you sweetie" Regina says in awe while sitting down in Henry's right side and kisses the top of his head.

Emma was watching in awe at mother/son interactions and finally she's getting some breakfast in to her mouth. The moment the combination of the maple and the honey crisp apple pancakes touches her taste buds, it explodes and she can't stop the soft moan that escapes her lips… turning red at the second; ashamed of making this sound not only in front of Henry but in front of the beautiful brunette. Emma turns to her right to see a ruby red blushed Regina and mouth agape and smirks impressed of the effect a little soft sound. The rest of the breakfast continued uneventful, Emma helped Regina to wash the dishes while Henry gawks at the interaction between his mothers.

"So… Miss Swan, what are you doing here anyway" Regina says on her mayorly practiced tone but she's eager to know what the woman who invades her dreams is doing on her house so early on a Saturday.

The over-confidence in Regina's tone sends a shiver through Emma's body making her heart rush "Well…" she stammers "I thought… I mean we… **we **thought you two could join us down at the beach. Mom, Dad and I are going to spend the day over there and you coming seemed like a good idea." She finishes and then realizes her choice of words and that she was rambling and a soft pink paints her cheeks, at this Henry's beaming at her and Regina is smirking with a hint of blush too.

"Well Miss Swan…" Regina starts but Emma cuts her off

"Stop with the Miss Swan… it's Emma" she says.

"Fine… Well **Emma**, who would have thought we'll get the same ideas. I was just going to ask Henry if the wanted to go to the beach" when she finishes Henry's face is practically splitting in to by his enormous grin.

"My, my, Madam Mayor… some people say great minds think alike" Emma says with a flirty tone and a wink.

Henry's is jumping up and down and at the moment he was going to start shouting Regina turns to him puts her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, give him a pat on the back and hurries him to get ready. A rather comfortable silence falls between both women as they wait for their son. Emma's is sitting down on the stairs and her eyes are literally glued to the plunge in the Mayor's dress and Regina's are locked with the mile long legs making their way down through sinfully short shorts. They're both immersing on each other's body they don't hear Henry running down until he pulls from Regina's dress. They both realize they were staring and blink faster than usual before looking into each other eyes and then to Henry.

Emma clears her throat "Ok Kid. Let's roll" she says excited for the day to come.

At her call she expects both members of the Mills family to follow her, she turns around and sees Henry right on her toes and she smiles and then she sees Regina… _This woman's going to kill me_. She thinks. Regina is standing in the porch, arm full of beach stuff and her lips pursed.

"Emma, if you think I'm going to get into that deathtrap you're certainly out of your mind" Regina says. Emma doesn't answer she just simple smirks and make a beeline to Regina's standing person. She takes all the things of her arms and as their arms graze each other, they both feel a shot of electricity going through all of their bodies. They both stand still and lock their slightly darkened eyes. Emma is the first to move and returns to her VW to load the chairs, ball and net Regina took out. When she's finished she beckons Regina in an oh so sensual way, Regina obliges to call while a warmth wave crashed into her body to end its travel on her core and thinks… _I'm not going to make it through this whole day!_

All through 11:30 to 5:00 in the afternoon the Charming family plus one had one of the best days ever. Making sand castles, Emma and Regina burying Henry in the sand and of course beach volley ball… Emma and Regina vs. Snow and James with Henry as a referee. The best part of the day for Emma was when Regina lay down on the sand and started her "well-deserved" tanning session; she was with Snow taking a walk and then an oily vision came to her… Regina spreading tanning oil on her legs, mouth agape when the brunette tilted her head up and only smirk in response. All of them had a blast and even the ex-Evil Queen can't deny it. At 5 Henry was exhausted trying to take a nap under an umbrella while his mothers and grandparents where walking through the shore beers in hand.

"Really glad you make it Regina" Snow beams at her.

"I had a really great time dear, thank you for thinking about us." Regina answers with a small smile on her lips.

Snow chuckles "Don't thank me, thank Emma… this was her idea" Emma turns five shades of pink and tries to cover up and turns to the side. Regina notices it and move to lock eyes with Emma; both woman smile and start feeling a warmth crept up their chest and the same intense feeling like when their arms graze each other earlier in the morning. Snow and Charming are shocked still as they watch this interaction between the two women, switching glances between them Snow sees a very familiar light in both of their eyes… a spark, a loving look.

"O-Ok, Sweetie… Dad and I are pretty tired. We're gonna head home." Snow said intervening with the interaction between Mayor and Sheriff.

"Sure Mom, see you in a while? I'm going to get Henry-" Emma started to reply but Charming cut her off.

"Ems, do you mind if we get Henry tonight? He hadn't sleepover in a while and I got new games for the X-box." He said beaming to his daughter and glancing at Regina asking for her permission as well.

Before Emma could say anything Regina answered him "Of course he can James! Just be sure you bring him by at 11; no sweets before dinner and having him in bed ten" she said in a very serious tone and Charming nodded along with a smile on his lips, it was a mandatory speech whenever Henry slept over.

Henry hugged both of his mothers and ran to James and got into his truck. Regina turned to face Emma with a smirk and said. "So, Miss Swan… ready to take me home?"

"Su-sure Regina" Emma stammered as the brunette started walking to her bug with a little extra sway in her hips and obviously her gaze drop to the perfectly sculpted ass of Storybrooke's Mayor. Snow and Charming share knowing looks as they watched her daughter ogle the other woman. They pack the VW with all the things they brought and their hearts start racing. Emma opens the passenger door for Regina who slides in thinking about what's coming next… _Emma is_ she finishes her thought and a smirk adorns her plump lips, Emma starts the ignition and turns her gaze to the beautiful woman on her side, as she sees the smirk on Regina's face she gulps not visibly, not too loud but, oh, Regina notices it and the smirk on her face only grows wider. Anticipation starts building during the ride and without noticing it Emma's hand travels from the steering wheel to Regina's thigh and she starts stroking it softly with her thumb, to her surprise Regina lets her and puts her hand over hers and holds it in place squeezing it just little bit. Both women turn to stare at each other eyes… Regina's orbs practically black and Emma's emerald eyes are now practically a grey blur. Emma smirks and pushes the accelerator.

They arrive at Mifflin Street and Emma hurries down to yet again, open the Mayor's door who steps out and without warning backs the blond girl to her car and starts pecking and nibbling a trail from Emma's ear to her lips. The sweetness of the act stuns Emma but she lets Regina continue her travel. The Mayor arrives to her destination…. Soft and pink lips. Red and pink meet and starts gliding against each other, the kiss is slow full of tenderness but still full of passion and determination; Emma's tongue darts out and trace Regina's lower lip asking for entrance which is quickly granted, tongues duel for dominance and a low moan leaves from pink lips. As oxygen becomes a problem they part from each other and smile; Regina's hand now cradling Emma's check as she gently strokes a perfect cheekbone as a comfortable silence surrounds them. Few seconds later the silence is broken by a light chuckle that comes from Regina.

"My, my Miss Swan…" she trails off smirks and place a chaste kiss upon pink swollen lips "I've never thought you could do something better than bicker with this pretty mouth of yours." She says as a finger glides over the Sheriff's lips.

Emma giggles, _Dafuq? I don't giggle! the hell is this woman doing to me _she thinks but as expected she answers cockily "What can I say Madame Mayor, you hadn't give a chance to prove you wrong"

* * *

**Please don't hate me for leaving you hanging but I can't find my notebook! Its really killing me... I wrote the complete smutty one-shot there and its buried in the depths of the room... Swear to god sharing an apartment with 3 women is not clean at all hahaha. I only got to type the rest and that's it. Hope you like it.. Review review review :) because if I don't find it, your opinion will have me writting in no time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally my fashion mkt/global brands/smutty notebook appeared hahha... let me just say I got really bored in one of my global brand development class and finished this chapter, it was so funny! I got like the biggest smirk planted on my face and a friend asked what I was writing… thankfully mi writing is like super awful so she couldn't read it… **

**Onceraddict24: **Hope this gets to your standards, I was going to reply to you but I couldn't so my answer was to write this as fast as I could. Hope you like it. Review and if you have any prompts let me know and let me see what I could do for you my swanqueen fellows.

**To that Guest reviewer: **My area of the flat is the cleanest one, but we were studying at the kitchen and all got super messy. And I found this baby on the top of the minifridge.

-Sweet kisses, M

* * *

"_My, my Miss Swan…" she trails off smirks and place a chaste kiss upon pink swollen lips "I've never thought you could do something better than bicker with this pretty mouth of yours." She says as a finger glides over the Sheriff's lips._

_Emma giggles, _Dafuq? I don't giggle! the hell is this woman doing to me_ she thinks but as expected she answers cockily "What can I say Madame Mayor, you hadn't given a chance to prove you wrong" _

_Totally addictive_ Regina thought as she lean to capture Emma's lips again before they started running like horny teenagers both women got to the white mansion in front of them after a couple of attempts to separate from each other…

Once inside Emma took no time into backing up Regina to her front door, both hands on each side of the Mayor's head and lower bodies pressed against each other. Regina rapidly slip off her sandals and stood a little on her toes to crash red lips to the soft ones hovering over hers, slightly rocking on the toned thigh pressed into her centre Emma couldn't stop the sexy whimper that left her lips. Regina's hand were slightly kneading at the jean clad ass of the Sheriff, but in the urge to REALLY feel up the woman in front of her her hands danced up Emma's back to slowly slip down between soft pink flesh and the tiny bottom of a red bikini. To say that regina was in a total lack of control was an understandment and she had to fight really hard to stiff a breathy moan that unconsciously escaped her mouth to be instantly swallowed by a hot tongue darting into her mouth to deepen the kiss while her hands started to move north through the blondes body.

Emma's hands were incredibly fast and just like that the royal blue dress Regina was wearing found its way to the foyer's floor. So there they were… the former mayor in a skimpy black bikini and Emma only in her pair of short shorts, how Regina manage to get rid of the clothing covering her upper body was a mystery to her but she wouldn't relish on that thought too much, instead she was giving into the delicious touch in her breasts.

The rocking, the hands on her perfectly shaped ass and the kisses and nips, Emma's ministrations her had Regina practically over the edge but she didn't want it to be like this, she had thought too much about this and how she wanted to take her time worshipping the blonde's toned and sexy body, she didn't want to be felt up in the front door of her house. So reluctantly she parted from kiss swollen lips and practically breathless commanded "Bed **now**", to which the blonde obliged in seconds, holding hands Regina leaded them up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

The instant they entered the large bedroom Regina crashed her body to Emma's and pressed against her only wanting to feel more of the beautiful woman that was with her, in a matter of seconds short shorts were ripped from the blondes body and fly across the room. Not even a breath could pass between them, bodies pressed as they shared a soft languid kiss full of passion and desire. Emma's hands clasped around Regina's back and easily pulled the brunette's top, her lips started to slow down and pecked at red swollen lips to start their way down olive skin pressing open mouth kisses along jawline and neck follow by a sensual nip and a hot tongue to softly soothe the bites. Regina couldn't resist arching into the feeling of hot licks in between her breasts that quickly made their way to already harden peaks, a mix of quiet moans and whimpers were making their way out the brunette's mouth and Emma found them as the most sexy sounds she ever heard and wanted to elicit them for the rest of her life.

Slowly she lowered the brunette to the queen sized bed that was now right behind her. _Quite appropriate the size_, Emma thought as she made a beeline to Regina's waiting core. Carefully she traced a line of kisses and licks down the other woman's abs, very toned abs by the way, "God Regina, you're so beautiful" Emma said between kisses and looked up to see the former Mayor with her eyes closed and slightly parted lips. _She has never look so gorgeous_, Emma thought. There without all of her control Regina looked breathtaking even more so than with her fit forming dresses and fuck me heels. Emma arrived to Regina's navel and softly she started to nip at it and licked as she descended even more.

Regina's breath hitched when she feels Emma caress her thighs and nestle in between smooth legs, skillful hands wrap to each side of the brunette's hips strategically place so with a little tug Regina's bottom is off. Soft lips are pressed in her inner thighs and Emma can smell the older woman's arousal and she licks her lips in anticipation. "Stop teasing!" Regina gets to spit as she feels already over the edge yet again. And with that a wide smirk paints across pink lips as she locks eyes with the brunette underneath her, Emma instantly obliges and darts her tongue out to make contact with already soaking wet folds, she moans at the contact and with the vibrations it sends through Regina's body long fingers attach to long blond locks urging her deeper and keeping her in place. Emma laps at the juices that are already nestle in there and softly she licks the length of Regina's folds and the brunette bucked to the feeling and to this encouragement skillful tongue circle around the already throbbing clit as two fingers teased the brunette's entrance. Regina was shivering beneath Emma and Emma could only relish on the feeling of the former Evil Queen falling out of her control zone and bend to the Savior's control.

Without preamble two fingers entered the brunette and she thrust in an out, hard and fast. Regina started to match the rhythm set by Emma only wanting her release, the mixture of Emma's soft tongue over her clit and the now three digits in her were heaven, three digits curling to that sweet spot that made her moan loudly, and a knowing wave of heat started to form at the pitch of Regina's stomach… one, two, three more determined thrusts and Regina's orgasm is hitting her as hard as she never felt screaming Emma's name, she shuttered and came on Emma's mouth and fingers, she continue massaging the inner walls of Regina until she came all the way down her high. She place a sweet kiss on swollen folds and removed slowly her fingers from Regina's entrance to make her way up and hold that beautiful woman.

Regina was breathless and had the most satisfying smile on her face as Emma made her way to place a sweet peck on her lips but she quickly deepen the kiss and met Emma's tongue in a battle for dominance tasting herself on the blonde made her moan into the kiss and wrap her legs to the Sheriff tiny waist. Emma smiled into the kiss as she parted to see the breathtaking face below her and settle a peck on the brunette's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her.

As Regina recovered her breath she let out a horse "Wow, Emma… oh my god" and to that the blonde only chuckled and planted a chaste kiss to Regina's lips to answer later "Anytime, Madame Mayor" with a wink at the end. Regina laughed at the blonde antics and rolled them over so she could be on the top, she arched a perfectly sculpted brow, smirked and whispered in a husky sex filled voice directly to Emma's ear, "Who said I'm finished with you Sheriff Swan" and with that she started nibbling at the earlobe that was presented to her and sucking slightly she made her way through Emma's jawline neck collarbone with her hands roaming down the sides of the blonde's body to take place on her hips as she commenced to softly suck, lick and nip at the pink peaks in front of her, drawing random lazy patterns on Emma's hipbones she parted soft pink lips and said "Together" as she moved her right hand into inner thighs and she felt the same movement from the woman below her.

"My god Emma you are so wet" she husked out making her way to perfect breast underneath, she peppered them with sweet kisses while fingers teased Emma's entrance and she could feel Emma imitating her moves down on her, they moved in perfect unison but after a few seconds Emma made a different move, she stretch her middle finger all over the length of silky folds and started circling the engorged bundle of nerves. Regina moan in approval and began rocking her hips, with the intention to feel more of Emma she entered her with two fingers and the intrusion had Emma arching her back off the mattress and opening her legs a little more to give Regina a little more access. Regina's thrust were slow but determined as she curled her fingers occasionally so she could hit that sweet spot that she would learn that made Emma crazy. At this feeling Emma's hands fled to the mattress and started thrusting herself into Regina's fingers matching the faster rhythm Regina had adopted.

Every time Regina curled her fingers inside Emma to hit that perfect spot Emma would twist her hands into white silky sheets. "Fuck you're good" she managed to say between pants and the only answer Regina found appropriate was to fasten the rhythm she had settled and to palm one of the unattended breasts that were bouncing free. She kneaded the mound that was in her hand as she rolled the harden peak between her fingers in unison to her hard and fast thrusting.

The combination of both of Regina's ministrations had Emma thrusting frantically into the fingers curling inside of her and with one last deep thrust she came as something between fuck, Jesus and Regina falling from her mouth. As Emma had done with her Regina massaged her inner walls as she came down her high and her breath evened and she peppered Emma's lips with soft lingering pecks. Regina sat straddling Emma's hips and she lifted her fingers and sucked them clean as she locked eyes with Emma. She hummed at the taste of her lover and with that Sheriff Swan couldn't think of a better sight. _Even with mussed sex hair, swollen lips she looks gorgeous_ she thought, and then the most breathtaking and honest smile grace up red lips "Perfect" Emma breathed out and Regina's smile only grew bigger.

Emma scoot back and sat in the bed with her back in the headboard and beckon to Regina to join her which she obliged as she settled between Emma's legs with her back pressed to the blonde's exposed front. Emma leaned forward and nuzzled on smooth olive toned neck and placed a sweet peck where shoulders and neck meet.

"Wow." She gushed

"Indeed, Em… Wow" Regina replied and Emma could hear the smile on the other womans' lips, Emma's heart swelled at the nickname Regina used to address her.

This was new, the feelings, the beautiful woman lying in bed with her and to the former Evil Queen there was no better way to finish the perfect day. Regina turned to be face-to-face to the blonde. "Well dear, that night is young and our son won't be home until tomorrow noon" she said in a husky voice. Emma could only groan in response so she leaned forward and kissed Regina hungrily and yet that kiss was full of love and care, Regina traced over Emma's lower lip seeking for entrance and tongues danced in a play for dominance. As the need for air reach them they parted from each other and their eyes locked, green inmerse in dark chocolate and as their eyes were mirrors they could only reflect one thing "I love you"

**THE END**

* * *

Ok, sorry for the supersuper fuffly finale but I'm a hopeless romantic (sue me). I really hope you enjoy this sappy/smutty story. I was impressed with the follow/favorite/review mails I've got I was really jumping up and down every time I got them hahhaa. Thanks a lot and there will be more I promise :)


End file.
